


Still In Your Game

by adelate



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelate/pseuds/adelate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Allison goes home, Adam still hasn't slept with Kris, and Kris is at the end of his wit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still In Your Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihearthings_ii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearthings_ii/gifts).



> This is for the trope meme, written for ihearthings_ii's prompt. I'll tell you the prompt at the end or it'll be rather spoilery, I guess? Mostly unbeta-ed, sadly, as she's my usual beta - I did have neyne look over the first half and she offered lovely encouragement, so thank you.

The night Allison goes home, Adam still hasn't slept with Kris, and Kris is at the end of his wit.

Honestly, he just does not get what the deal is. A while after he and Adam were assigned as roommates, Kris realized there was something there, something about Adam that he was drawn to. He talked it over with Katy – "I just don't want any secrets, Kris," she said, and Kris assured her there would be none.

He started out by dropping hints, being more and more affectionate around Adam, touching him at the drop of a hat until he was practically nuzzling him on air. Since Anoop and Lil went home, Kris has made a point of walking around their room half naked, puttering around before and after showers, once even accidentally on purpose dropping his towel – all amounting to _nothing_.

It cannot be just in his head, though, because he catches Adam looking sometimes, and when Kris catches his eye back, Adam's cheeks go pink and he tries to cover it with a grin, or asking Kris' opinion on his next song.

So when Allison goes home, and nothing has still happened? It's time to get serious.

//

Adam is on his bed, reading, his boots kicked off and lying haphazardly on the floor by the foot of the bed when Kris comes in and casually locks the door behind him. Adam looks up when he sees him and smiles, and Kris melts a little, because Adam is so _stupidly pretty_, and so he has to smile back at him. Adam has washed off the heavy show make-up and Kris loves getting to see the freckles on Adam's face.

Adam puts his book aside and turns on his side, leaning up on his elbow and looking at Kris. "Sucks that Alli had to go," he sighs.

Kris nods, because it really does suck. But that's not what he wants to talk about. Still, it's not the easiest topic to broach, so he kills a little time scratching his neck, draws up a breath and blurts, "So do you just not find me attractive or something?"

Adam sits up and blinks at Kris, looking like Kris just declared his everlasting love toward Danny, and thinking back to his question, Kris supposes maybe he was a bit abrupt. "Huh?" Adam says, swallows, looking nervous, and licks his lips. His hair is sort of mussed from lying on the bed and Kris gets momentarily distracted thinking up ways to muss it up even further. "I, Kris, what?"

"I've been dropping hints pretty heavily, Adam," Kris goes on, much like a trooper, he thinks and feels pretty pleased about not being a wuss, at least. "Katy's okay, if that's what you're worried about. But if you're just not interested, that's okay. I mean, obviously that would kinda suck for me, but if I'm not your type then I'm not your type and I can deal with that."

Now Adam is looking at Kris sort of like he just grew a second head. He pinches his wrist and winces before looking at Kris again. "Kris, what are you _talking_ about?"

"I really like you, Adam," Kris says, trying to ease back into it.

"I like you too," Adam says, warily. Kris beams. "But. You're straight."

"Adam, I've been parading around half naked for you for the past two weeks in an effort to make you realize I'm definitely not totally straight."

Adam's eyes widen. "So you _were_ doing that on purpose! That is so not fair, just so you know," he says and Kris feels a little bit hopeful because at this point wouldn't Adam have already said something if Kris doesn't have a shot?

"Maybe I do subtle a bit too subtly," Kris says mournfully. He gets up from his bed and walks over to Adam's, sitting next to him. Adam inches closer, then back away, looking completely confused. All in, Kris thinks, and leans in.

Adam's hand on his chest stops him. Kris opens his eyes, his face an inch away from Adam's. Adam looks, oddly enough, kind of _scared_. "Just a kiss," Kris murmurs in a way he hopes is reassuring and shifts slowly closer, pressing his mouth over Adam's.

//

Of course it isn't just a kiss. Once Adam figures out Kris isn't a) kidding or b) going to freak out, one kiss turns into several, which turns into making out on the bed, their mouths slick against each other, hands tangling in each other's hair, Adam's rings catching in Kris' shirt.

Kris' hand is under Adam's soft, thin t-shirt, and Adam shifts, groaning when Kris sucks on a pulse point – not hard enough to leave a mark, Kris wouldn't risk the wrath of the make-up people – his leg sliding between Kris' and Kris nearly whimpers at how good the contact feels, when Adam just stops, pulling back.

"Bzuh?" Kris says, and he feels it's pretty intelligent considering the circumstances.

"I, we should. Stop. I mean, we shouldn't rush this."

Kris wants to argue the point, tell Adam all the reasons why they definitely should rush this, because he's so turned on and Adam is right there, with his mussed hair and freckled lips, swollen by Kris' kisses. But Adam said _stop_, and that's the magic word, because Kris isn't the kind of guy who pushes it when the other person says stop. That's not nice – in fact it's pretty douchey, Kris thinks, and so he sits back, tries to clear his head and says, "Okay."

"Okay?" Adam asks, sounding surprised.

"Okay," Kris repeats, more sure this time. "You say stop, we stop."

Adam smiles and leans in, kissing Kris again, sweeter this time. "If you want, we could do this again. But I think now would be good to just kind of take a step back, you know? Think it over?"

Kris grins. "Does that mean I can drag you off to a supply closet in the middle of a rehearsal?"

"No," Adam says and grins before Kris can lose all hope. "After rehearsal is better."

//

Over the next couple of days, Kris learns the definition of blue balls better and more personally than he ever really cared to.

They're still affectionate, with nuzzly hugs and arms around each other pretty much all the time. But in addition to that, Adam stays true to his word and sneaks off with Kris into shady little corners and empty storage spaces, where quick, sweet kisses more often than not turn into a whole lot of groping, until they pull apart, panting and rumpled, Kris harder than he can remember ever having been, so turned on by Adam it's making him dizzy.

Then they have to go do their homecoming videos, all too soon, and Adam paints Kris' thumbnail, concentrating, and lets Kris wipe the polish off of one of Adam's nails. It feels different, Kris thinks. He feels closer to Adam, somehow, and in a way it's even more intimate than their stolen moments. That night, after they lock the door on the off chance Danny decides to come down – not likely, but that's a risk Kris does not want to take – the pace is different, the kisses slower and lingering, almost feeling like promises, and Kris wants to stay in that moment forever.

Kris is the one that stops them that night, because he knows something just changed, he finally has a name for the feeling he has around Adam, and now that things are different, he's going to have to talk to Katy again.

//

Katy is scarily understanding. "You're taking this really well," Kris says hesitantly, and she sighs, sounding resigned.

"Honestly I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner," she says. She looks sad and Kris hates that he did that to her, because there was a time when he would've rather died than see Katy sad. "And at least you told me. I'll be okay," she continues. "But you're gonna have to be the one to tell your mother."

"I'm sorry," Kris says, and means it, but he also knows it's nowhere near enough.

That night he texts Adam, _It's over with me and Katy. I wish you were here_ and sends it before he can worry about whether it says too much, too soon.

The text he gets in return doesn't say anything he expects it to – although he's not entirely sure what he expected. _we need 2 talk. when were back at the mansion_, it says, and Kris' heart sinks.

//

For the rest of his time in Arkansas Kris can't stop thinking up scenarios in his head where Adam's gone back to Brad, or where Adam doesn't feel the same way that Kris does. It's enough to put him off his free cheese dip, which in turns makes his mama worry. When Kris' mama worries, there's no escaping until she knows everything, so with a sigh he sits down at their kitchen table, eats the dump cake she puts in front of him and tells her everything. Well, except the blue balls part, because there are limits to what a grown man will tell his mother.

"You're in love with him, then," his mama states, and Kris nods sadly, catching himself staring at his painted thumbnail. Again. "Well," she continues and cuts Kris another piece of cake, "Be sure to bring him home to visit when you two boys have figured it all out."

Kris munches on a forkful of cake and wonders if she heard a single thing he just told her.

//

By the time they're back at the mansion, Kris is so sure Adam is going to give him some version of "listen, it's been fun, but…" that he doesn't expect it when he walks into their room and Adam pushes him against the door and kisses him senseless, murmuring things like "missed you" when they come up for air.

Kris catches his breath, forehead pressed against Adam's, and even though he's still a little worried about Adam's ominous text, he's starting to feel a lot better, and can't help grinning happily, wrapping his arms around Adam. He just spent days with his family, but he realizes he didn't feel like he was home until right then, pressed against Adam.

"I missed you," he tells Adam. _I love you_, he feels but doesn't say.

Adam hesitates. "Did you really… I mean, what you texted me about Katy, is that true?" Kris nods, and if he said he wasn't sad that would be a lie, but he's not unhappy, either. "Are you okay?" Adam asks, voice soft, and Kris smiles.

"Yeah. We… I think she knew it was coming sooner than I did." It's Kris' turn to hesitate, because he still isn't sure if he actually wants to know, but he can't really bear not knowing any longer either. "You said we needed to talk," he says. "What about?"

Adam takes a step back, looking awkward, and scratches his neck. "Um. Could you lock the door?"

Kris does, puzzled. "Adam, what is it?"

"I'm just gonna say it," Adam says and runs a hand over his face, wincing a little, takes a deep breath and on the exhale blurts out, "I'm a virgin."

Whatever Kris expected to come out of Adam's mouth right then, this is not it. "You're," he says and blinks, mouth hanging open a little until he remembers to close it. "Seriously?"

Adam looks awkward and tense, his cheeks pink, and he's not quite meeting Kris' eye so Kris steps closer until avoiding him gets too difficult. Adam shrugs. "I just, I wanted to wait. And then I kept on waiting, and then I'd waited so long that it felt stupid to do anything rash about it…"

"That's what you wanted to tell me? That you're a virgin?" Kris asks, because he wants to be totally clear about this. Adam nods, and Kris has to laugh, he's so relieved. Adam flinches and Kris hurries to explain, "I thought you were done with this, with… with us. I thought. You sounded so serious. Adam, it doesn't matter to me if you've done things before or not. I- yeah, I thought you had, but it doesn't matter."

Adam smiles a little, shoulders relaxing. "Yeah?"

"We'll figure it out as we go along?" Kris suggests, but he doesn't dare make it a statement, not yet. He knows how he feels, but he doesn't need to say it right now. They have time.

Adam's smile widens. "I'd like that."

//

On the night of the final performances, after there's nothing more they can do, they figure it out. And on the next morning, waking up stupidly in love and with their whole future ahead of them, they figure it out again. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the trope was obviously the one where someone is secretly a virgin. Because ihearthings_ii hates me, she decided it should be Adam. [g] She also specified it should take place at the Idol Mansion.
> 
> The title comes from Kris Allen's song Alright With Me, which I realized after I finished this basically has the same plot. Except without anyone being a virgin. I think.


End file.
